


Karaoke Night

by lannisterslioness



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Camera phones are probably a bad idea in a karaoke bar, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Owen gets everyone drunk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt I got on tumblr from wildchildalr: “Claire and Owen go out on a double with Karen and her hew new boyfriend, and to break the ice Owen suggests a drinking game involving shots of tequila. And at some point Claire and Owen end up doing drunk karaoke and Karen gets the whole thing on video.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second attempt at writing some Clawen fanfiction! I'm having fun with this one and this is only part one of two, the second part should be up within the next day or two since I actually have some time to sit down and write. I hope you guys enjoy it! xoxo

     “Why don’t we go on a double date tomorrow?” Karen suggested while Claire helped her clean off the table from dinner.

 

     “A double date?” Claire was a bit hesitant in giving her answer; she’d never been out on a double date with anyone now that she thought about it.

 

     “Yeah, it could be fun, I mean I have Patrick now, and you have Owen. Plus, the boys are more than capable of taking care of themselves for a few hours while the grown ups go have some fun.” Karen explained. “They just opened up this karaoke bar downtown and I think it’d be a lot of fun.”

 

     Claire was sure her sister could clearly see the hesitation on her face, as Karen’s bubbling excitement about the idea began to fade away.

 

     “Or we don’t have to, just an idea.” Karen mumbled under her breath and shrugged her shoulder in defeat.

 

     “No, let’s go.” Claire blurted out, not letting herself have time to overthink everything for once. “You’re right, it’ll be fun.”

 

     “Really?” Karen asked, a look of pure excitement spreading across her face. “You’ll really go?”

 

     “Of course, I’m sure Owen will try to get us all up on that stage at some point.” Claire made herself smile though the thought of Owen dragging her onto a karaoke stage filled her with terror. There were many things that Claire prided herself on being excellent at, and singing was _not_ one of them.

 

     “Well, this sounds like an interesting conversation, what kind of stage are we talking about?” Owen asked as he walked into the kitchen, a smirk on his face as Claire saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

 

     “A karaoke stage,” Claire explained and shot Owen a glare, “get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Grady.”

 

     “It’s kinda hard to do that when you keep calling me that, Ms. Dearing.” Owen wrapped his arms around Claire’s waist and brought her in for a kiss.

 

     “Your room is down the hall.” Karen joked as Claire and Owen separated from each other. “What do you think Owen, karaoke sound fun?”

 

     “It’s fine with me, I just can’t believe you got the woman who has to plan every minute of her day over here to agree to it. Karaoke is usually…spontaneous.” Owen attempted to explain as best as he could.

 

     “I can be spontaneous…sometimes.” Claire tried to defend herself, though the knowing looks from both her sister and Owen told her otherwise.

 

     “First time for everything I guess,” Owen laughed, “I’ll leave you ladies to figure all of that stuff out. Right now, I have two kids waiting out in that living room that have just made the huge mistake of challenging me to a few rounds of Mario Kart.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Owen had seen a lot of things happen in his life that he’d never thought would actually happen. He had seen dinosaurs be born, dinosaurs that he had bonded with, and one in particular that he still wondered about almost every day. He had seen a second date with Claire Dearing that had gone surprisingly well, despite having almost been killed by a genetically altered dinosaur only a week before that date. He had especially never expected to see the day that Claire had agreed to marry him, the engagement ring he got her seeming to just belong on her finger. But if there was something he _never_ expected to see, it was Claire agreeing to go on a double date to a karaoke bar with her sister and hew new boyfriend.

 

     “Ready to go?” Owen poked his head into the guest bedroom where he and Claire had been staying during their visit; he found Claire sitting on the edge of their bed putting her heels on and mumbling to herself.

 

     “Yeah.” Claire got up off the bed and checked her hair in the mirror by the door.

 

     “You look great,” Owen assured her as he brought her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her temple, “come on, let’s go have some fun.”

 

     “Are the boys okay?” Claire asked; Owen knew she still got worried about Zach and Gray ever since the island. Before they even flew out to Madison for this trip, Claire had a standing video chat time with the boys every Friday at three o’clock, and she talked to them on the phone at least every other day.

 

     “They’re fine, I’m pretty sure Karen just gave them every possible number she could think of to reach us and in case there was an emergency. I think the only thing they really cared about though was that she ordered them pizza for dinner.” Owen laughed.

 

     “Alright,” Claire said with a sigh, “we better go then.”

 

     “Whoa, contain yourself Claire, sounds like your going to burst with joy.” Owen knew it was bothering Claire that she had zero control over this night, even back at home she still planned their nights out to a certain degree, but this was completely out of her hands.

 

     Claire rolled her eyes and dragged Owen with her down the hall; Owen knew then and there that he would make Claire relax tonight and have some fun, even if it possibly resulted in a horrible hangover the next day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Patrick Hadley, as Claire had come to determine, was one of the nicest guys she had ever met – exactly the kind of guy that her sister needed after the divorce. Patrick and Owen seemed to almost instantly become friends and the drive over to the bar, the two going back and forth with probably the cheesiest jokes Claire had ever heard, but they made her and Karen laugh nonetheless. The jokes had made everyone a bit more comfortable throughout the beginning of the night; Claire had almost felt comfortable for a while…until the karaoke started.

 

     “I’ve got an idea,” Owen stated, interrupting Claire and Karen’s conversation, “how about a drinking game?”

 

     “Owen,” Claire began, but Owen continued on with his idea.

 

     “One of us guesses what kind of song someone is about to go up and sing, if they get it wrong, they do a shot, if they get it right, the other three have to do a shot.” Owen explained with a grin.

 

     “Who goes first?” Karen asked cheerfully, earning a glare from her sister that practically shouted ‘ _Are you insane? Don’t encourage him!’_

 

     “How about Patrick?” Owen offered.

 

     “Alright, but I’m warning you, I know my karaoke.” Patrick laughed as he watched the first person get up on stage, everyone in the bar cheering her on. “I’m going to say…something from the 80s that’s probably boarding on painfully awkward.”

 

     “Let’s see.” Owen turned around in his seat to face the stage; he reached out for Claire’s hand, which she hesitantly took into her own once she turned around as well.

 

     A few moments later, Patrick was celebrating with a victorious cheer as the woman up on stage started singing Physical by Olivia Newton John.

 

     “I’ll be back with the shots!” He called out as he rose from his seat and head towards the bartender.

 

     “This is gonna be a fun night.” Owen stated in a tone that was practically on the gloating side.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here’s part two! I may be working on an idea I got for another Clawen one-shot, but if you guys have anymore prompts for me the askbox is wide open on tumblr! If you need me I’ll just be sitting in the corner, humming the Jurassic Park theme while hugging my velociraptor, and waiting (im)patiently for Jurassic World 2. P.S. Shoutout to that one text post I keep seeing of Owen singing Hooked on a Feeling to Claire, I couldn’t help but throw in that song!

    An hour and a half into their date, and somehow Claire had ended up with four shots of tequila in her system, with little in the way of food to block it out. On top of it all - Claire couldn’t remember the last time she had four shots of tequila, probably at some point back in college, and from the way everything was becoming a bit hazy, she remembered why she often refused the drink. 

 

     “Earth to Claire, are you still alive?” Karen was waving her hand in front of Claire’s face now.

 

     “Hmm? Were you talking to me?” Claire asked, a quizzical look on her face as she tried to focus what little attention span she had left on Karen.

 

     “Yes, shot time.” Karen grinned as she placed another shot of tequila in front of her sister.

 

     “What? Why?” Claire was sure she hadn’t spaced out on their conversations for _that_ long.

 

     “Because apparently your sister can tell when someone is about to give the Madonna performance of their lives.” Owen laughed before he downed his shot, Patrick taking his as well while a grimace crossed his face from the shot.

 

     Claire turned around in her seat to see they were right, she could have sworn that just a second a go there was a guy up there singing a Bon Jovi song that Owen had guessed right. She gave a shrug and took her shot as best as she could, the tequila starting to burn as it hit her stomach. Claire knew she’d be sorry for all of this in the morning, but she actually found herself having a bit of fun without worrying so much about everything. Shortly after, the woman finished her song and a man who Claire had assumed was in charge of the whole event stepped up in her place.

 

     “How about we give another big round of applause for everyone who has gotten up here tonight?” He said excitedly, everyone in the bar started clapping and Claire followed. “Alright, well, how about we really get this party started? If there are any couples out there that wanna have some fun, come on down!”

 

     The man stepped off the stage and before Claire could even fully process what he’d said, Karen was tugging on her arm.

 

     “You and Owen should go up there!” Karen exclaimed.

 

     “What? No, no, no, I can’t sing.” Claire immediately protested.

 

     “Neither can I!” Karen was giggling now, the tequila clearly starting to catch up with her as well. “Alright, how about this – Patrick and I will go first, then that way after our horrible singing, no one will even notice if you and Owen go up there.”

 

     “I don’t-“

 

     “Come on, don’t be such a scaredy cat! Look, if you can run away from an island full of dinosaurs that wanted to eat you alive, I think you can handle some karaoke at a bar in Wisconsin.” Karen rose up from her chair, dragging Patrick with her as they made their way to the stage.

 

     “Want another shot before going up there?” Owen wrapped his arm around Claire’s waist and pulled her closer to him, as close as she could get without being in his lap.

 

     “I think I’m going to need two more.” Claire grumbled.

 

     “You know, you’re adorable when you’re pouting.” Owen chuckled. “I’ll be back with your shots, I just might get another myself, especially since I’m pretty sure your sister just got her boyfriend to sing _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart_ with her.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Everything was far too bright, Claire felt as if someone was shinning a flashlight directly into her eyes as soon as she tried to open them. As Claire slowly woke up, she tried to block out the light as best as she could that was streaming in between the cracks of the shades covering the guest bedroom window. She had no memory as to how she’d made it into bed with Owen by her side; much less how they even managed to get home in the first place. Claire nudged Owen in attempts to wake him up, only receiving a groan mixed with a mumbled string of words that sounded like ‘ _It’s-too-early-go-back-to-sleep’_ as an answer. She knew Owen wasn’t going to be dragging himself out of bed for another few hours, and hearing someone moving around downstairs, Claire decided that maybe coffee would be best for now.

 

     Claire pulled herself out of bed and realized that she was still partially in the dress she wore last night. The zipper down the back was undone and her dress was bunched up in odd places, leading her to believe that they were still somehow conscious enough when they got home to attempt fooling around – but not quite making it there. She changed into something a little more suitable for morning and shut the bedroom door behind her as quietly as she could before making her way downstairs. Halfway down the staircase, Gray went barreling past her.

 

     “Whoa, slow down there Gray.” Claire caught him by the shoulder before he could go running off.

 

     “Oh, uh, morning Aunt Claire.” Gray mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

 

     “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Claire became immediately concerned, it was completely unlike Gray to be so quiet.

 

     “Yeah, fine.” He replied, clearly trying to get away as quickly as he could, but Claire held him there by her side.

 

     “You sure?” She pried.

 

     Gray looked up at her and nodded while trying to hide a smile on his face. “Yeah, fine, I gotta go. Zach…he, uh, he’s supposed to help me…with something.” With that, Gray took off down the rest of the stairs and left Claire confused.

 

     By the time Claire had made it to the kitchen, the smell of coffee was all too promising, and to her surprise Karen was right there, holding out a mug just for her.

 

     “There you are, I was about to go see if you two were still breathing up there.” She said as she gave Claire her coffee. “How’s the hangover, rockstar?”

 

     “I don’t want to talk about it.” Claire groaned as she took the first sip of her coffee.

 

     “I have to ask…what’s the last thing you remember from last night?” Karen had a grin now that told Claire she _clearly_ remembered something that she was sure Claire had forgotten.

 

     “I…well…” Claire was struggling to remember now, she hadn’t gotten so drunk to the point of forgetting since college, and even then it was only the one time. “I remember you and Patrick singing…that’s the last thing I remember.”

 

     “I figured.” Karen nodded as she grabbed her phone off the counter in front of her and started searching for something on it.

 

     “Why? What happened? How did we even get home?” Claire pelted her sister with questions, wondering what had exactly happened after her sisters’ duet with her boyfriend.

 

     “Well, the getting home part is easy to explain. I called a cab since all of us were shot, Patrick picked up his car from the bar this morning.” Karen answered, still searching through her phone.

 

     “What time is it?” Claire looked around for a time on any clock, her mouth falling agape in shock when she saw the time on the oven’s clock. “It’s one in the afternoon!”

 

     “Yep.” Karen replied with a smirk. “Now who’s the late sleeper?”

 

     “Oh my god.” Claire groaned, putting her coffee down to bury her face in her hands.

 

     “Oh, trust me, sleeping late is _not_ the best part. This is.” Karen handed her phone over to Claire with a video playing.

 

     It took Claire a moment to realize, to her horror, that Karen had recorded her and Owen on stage at the karaoke bar last night, it sounded like they were attempting to sing _Detroit Rock City_.

 

     “Oh, no.” Claire said as she watched the video.

 

     “Oh, yes.” Karen replied, trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. “That’s not even the best one though, I also recorded your encore of _Hooked on a Feeling_. Not to mention, the boys may or may not have some embarrassing recording of you and Owen singing _We Will Rock You_ as soon as we got home.”

 

     “Oh my god.” Claire repeated as she handed Karen’s phone back to her.

 

     “Morning, Aunt Claire.” Zach said with a grin as he entered the room, heading straight for the fridge.

 

     “Zach, you have to promise me that you will _never_ let anyone see that video of Owen and I.” Claire said as calmly as she could in attempts to not let her nephew see the panic in her eyes.

 

     “I don’t know, Aunt Claire. You see, its kind of tempting to just go out there and spread the joy that video gives Gray and I.” Zach said with a shrug.

 

     “Alright,” Claire crossed her arms across her chest and stood up straighter, narrowing her eyes at Zach, “what do you want?”

 

     “Me? No, there’s nothing I really want. I just think it’d be nice if Gray and I were able to come visit you and Owen this summer for a week over in California.” Zach gave her one of the most innocent smiles he could possibly muster.

 

     “Fine.” Claire answered. “As long as it’s alright with your mother.”

 

     “Fine with me,” Karen shrugged. “But if there’s any karaoke during that week, I demand to be sent a video of it.”

 

     Soon, heavy footsteps made their way downstairs and Owen emerged, still half asleep, but making his way directly over to Claire and giving her a lazy good morning kiss before acknowledging the others in the room.

 

     “Morning.” Owen said with a yawn.

 

     “Hey, Owen, do you know how to surf?” Zach asked.

 

     “Yeah…why?” Owen asked, confusion crossing his face.

 

     “I was thinking maybe that’s something we could do this summer. I’ve always wanted to learn, I’m sure Gray would have fun too. We could probably find a bunch of other stuff to do too, I mean, we have a whole week.” Zach said as walked out of the room.

 

     “…How long have I been asleep?” Owen asked.

 

     “I think you need some coffee first.” Claire said with a sigh.


End file.
